


Trophy Wife

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: This is to fill the kiss prompt: a kiss on that space where jaw connects
Relationships: Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Kudos: 5





	Trophy Wife

Leckie had been writing all day desperately trying to meet his deadline. He straightened his back, stretching his shoulder blades back to try and release some of the tension. 

His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he thought about what to write next when he heard shuffling behind him. 

“How’s it goin’ in here?” Hoosier rumbled as he draped himself against Leckie’s back. He pressed a lazy kiss against the hinge of Leckie’s jaw. 

“Well I was almost at the plot twist, but I could be persuaded to stop.” Leckie said with his eyes closed as he leaned back into Hoosier. 

“Sorry big boy, you gotta finish that next best seller so I can keep my trophy wife status.” Hoosier replied back with a smirk. 

Leckie cracked an eye open, tilting his head back to look at Hoosier as he pulled away. Hoosier leaned down giving Leckie a quick kiss. 

“Dinner will be ready in a hour, don’t be late.” Hoosier said with a wink before he retreated from the office. 

Leckie readjusted his stance and proceeded to finish his deadline in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
